


Fever

by anonymous_fangirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Sick Regina, Sickfic, Swan Queen - Freeform, Swan-Mills Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_fangirl/pseuds/anonymous_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina gets very sick, and then even sicker. Emma is there to take care of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned that it's pretty angsty. Regina's really, really sick. (No death though)

It was the height of summer. Henry had asked Emma to accompany he and Regina to the beach, and it had been a wonderful day. His mothers had been friendly for some time now, although Henry was unaware that they had kissed a few weeks ago when Emma came over for dinner. The two women had a rather complicated relationship, but after a bottle of wine between them , suddenly things felt uncomplicated, and they kissed. Of course it hadn't been brought up since, and neither woman was going to mention it. As they walked back to the car from the beach, through thick bushes, Regina felt a mosquito on her arm, slapping it dead she thought she really should have worn insect repellant, it was the third mosquito that day. Although she had some satisfaction in killing each one of them. Emma had made a quip about them being attracted to royal blood, to which Regina just scowled. 

"You're really not an outdoor person are you Regina?" Emma laughed as Regina tripped over a tree branch and the saviour offered her hand. 

"I will have you know I am very much an outdoor person, but I do not spend a lot of time in bug infested bushland. Although you seem perfectly at home Miss Swan." Regina trudged on, only eliciting a smile from the blonde. Henry was well ahead and waiting for the woman at the car.

"What took you so long?" Henry mocked.

"There was a tree branch, mosquito incident." Emma pointed to his other mother behind her back, causing Henry to laugh and Regina to turn around in a huff. 

"Do you wanna come back for dinner Emma?" Henry was so excited to have the two people he loved more than anything with him at the same time, he didn't want it to end. 

"Only if it's okay with your mom." Emma looked guilty now, having offended Regina. But Regina couldn't ever really be mad at Emma, she was too intoxicating, especially in a bikini. 

"Well who's cooking?" Regina joked as she jumped into the driver's seat. 

***

Henry had fallen asleep in the living room shortly after dinner. A day at the beach usually took it out of the 11 year old. Emma helped Regina wash the dishes in the kitchen. Regina would scrub, Emma would rinse and dry. When Regina would pass her a plate, their slippery fingers ran over each other, something neither one was uncomfortable with. Emma didn't take the next plate from Regina's hand, instead she let it drop back into the soapy water, opting to take Regina's hand in hers, rubbing her thumb over the brunette's delicate fingers.

"Emma…" Regina couldn't say more, she was intoxicated by the blonde standing before her, staring into her eyes like there were magical bonds pulling them together. Emma placed a gentle kiss on Regina's lips, prompting the older woman to grab Emma's face with her other hand and pull her close, exploring the saviour's mouth with her tongue. Emma quickly reciprocated, pulling Regina's hips close to her, nether woman caring about the sudsy water they were spreading over each other, in fact, it was refreshing in the oppressive heat. 

Emma began pushing away at the shirt Regina had thrown over her divine, black one piece, revealing the older woman's browning shoulders and delicious cleavage. Regina's skin erupted in goosebumps as her shirt fell to the floor and Emma's fingers began exploring her uncovered skin. 

"Are you cold?" Emma asked, genuinely concerned. Regina chuckled.

"No." She pulled the blonde closer to kiss her once more. Emma removed her t-shirt once she felt Regina's hands on her back. This was met with delight from the older woman, who then took the next step and unbuttoned Emma's shorts. Emma began trailing kisses over Regina's chest, which told Regina she had the go ahead to remove the shorts all together, although, being so tight, Emma's bikini bottoms accidentally went with them. A blush crept over Regina's face, but Emma giggled. 

"Shall we take this upstairs?" The blonde teased, taking Regina's hand once more. 

***

It had been 6 days since their Saturday at the beach, and Emma hadn't heard from Regina. Both women were swamped, Regina with so many planning permits for pools to approve, Emma with perpetual drunkenness which seemed to be the norm in the summer time. However, Friday was family dinner night at Regina's, and Emma was anxious to see her son, and his mother, again.

The blonde sent several text messages throughout the day, all of them left unanswered. By 4:30pm, she decided to call the house, knowing Henry would be home if his mother wasn't. 

"Emma?" Henry sounded worried.

"What's going on kid?" 

"Mom's really sick, she's in the bathroom barfing, she just told me to get you to come take me for the weekend." 

"I'll be right over kid, stay away from the bathroom." 

When Emma got to the mansion, Henry was already waiting for her on the front step with an overnight bag. Although he didn't look excited like he usually did. He ran up to his mother with huge relief. 

"I'm so glad you're here Emma, I think she really needs help." Emma loved how much Henry cared about Regina, she had changed so much since Emma first got there, and she deserved his love. 

Emma ran upstairs to Regina's bedroom, pushing the door open and bracing herself before entering the bathroom. Inside she saw someone barely resembling the woman she was falling in love with. The Regina that was before her now was red all over, in only her bra and panties, hunched over the toilet, shaking, hair sticking to her face. 

"Oh God, Regina, are you okay?" Emma burst into the room as Regina slumped back onto the floor, her hand immediately reaching for her throbbing head. 

"I think I've got food poisoning." Regina muttered. Emma crouched down beside the woman to look over her, feeling the heat radiating from her before even touching her skin. 

"Is there a thermometer in here?" Emma asked, making her way to the cupboard under the sink. "Never mind, I found it." Emma returned to the older woman, sticking the thermometer in her armpit and holding her arm by her side. She examined the Mayor's skin, completely red except for little white dots all over the place. 

"I don't think this is food poisoning." Emma cringed. 

"Shhhhh." Regina replied with a wince. The thermometer beeped and Emma took it out to examine. 

"Regina, you have a 103 degree fever. You need medical attention."

"There's aspirin in the cupboard." Regina reached out her arm and Emma quickly found her the bottle of aspirin, removing the top and shaking two tablets into her hands. She got Regina a glass of water and the brunette swallowed, eagerly. 

"Here," Emma offered her hand to Regina, pulling her up off the floor, "Let's get you into bed." Emma led the woman to her bed, laying her down on top of the covers. Regina giggled weakly.

"I can think of a lot more fun ways you could get me into bed."

***

Emma dropped Henry off at school on Monday morning. She had spoken to Regina the night before, and the fever had broken. Emma was relieved. The Sheriff had a busy day, as some kids tried to rob Gold's shop and she had to chase them half a mile before catching them. Gold pressed charges, as he would, so the rest of Emma's day was filled with paperwork. She had just released the boys into their parents' custody when she got a call from Henry. 

"Hey kid, what's up?" 

"It's Mom, she's vomiting blood." 

Emma's heart sank. She couldn't believe she'd been so careless as to not even check up on Regina again, and worse still, she let her son come home to that horror. 

"I'm leaving now, I want you to call your grandma and ask her to come get you, I'll take your mom to the hospital." Henry agreed to Emma's command and hung up the phone. Emma noticed how scared he sounded, he was still so little. 

Snow arrived at Regina's as Emma did, worried sick about "poor Henry". 

"Henry's fine, it's his mom I'm worried about." Emma dashed inside and up the stairs, straight to Regina's bathroom. The woman was on the floor, semi conscious, blood dripping from her nose. Emma leant down to her, holding her head up to look into her eyes. 

"Regina? Regina talk to me." The mayor was non responsive. Emma threw the older woman's arm around her shoulder and lifted her legs, carrying her entire body down stairs where Snow and Henry were waiting. 

"Oh my! What happened to her?" Snow cried, seeing the formerly powerful woman draped over her daughter, unconscious and covered in blood and vomit. 

"I don't know, but I'm gonna take her to the hospital, can you take Henry back to your place?" 

"I want to come with you Emma." Henry protested, concerned for his mother. Emma eyed her mother desperately.

"I think it's best if you come home with me Henry, Emma will call when she get's your mom some help." Snow took Henry's hand as Emma ran out to her car, draping Regina over the back seat. 

***

Emma carried Regina into the emergency room the way she had carried her out of the house. She cried out for help as soon as she burst through the doors. 

"What's going on?" One of the admin nurses rushed out to Emma. 

"I don't know, she was vomiting blood and now she'd passed out." Emma could feel tears emerging behind her eyes, her gut twisting in agony as she watched the woman she loved, limp in her arms. The nurse's eyes blew wide at the sight of Regina, red and sweaty and contorted, she began to jog back through doors to triage, holding them open for Emma to follow, calling out "We need a doctor!"

The doctor on duty came over immediately, bringing with her several nurses who helped move Regina to a gurney. A nurse wrapped a cuff around Regina's arm while another stuck a thermometer in her ear. 

"Temp's at 100." 

"BP's only 22." 

The doctor examined Regina's distended belly, which Emma hadn't noticed before. 

"Has she been out of the country recently?" The doctor asked Emma.

"No, she hasn't left Storybrooke." 

The doctor addressed one of the nurses, telling her they needed to do an ultrasound.

"She's not pregnant." Emma asserted.

"It's not that," The doctor began, "We need to see if there's fluid build up." 

"And if there is?" Emma felt like she was the only one missing something. 

"Well I think she might have some kind of hemorrhagic fever. Do you know if she's had any mosquito bites in the past two weeks?" 

"Yeah, at the beach last weekend."

The doctor squeezed blue gel over Regina's belly. Emma held her limp hand. 

"She needs a blood tests, she needs fluids, and she needs a transfusion right now." For such a young woman (maybe 40) the doctor certainly knew how to own the room. Somehow though, this didn't make Emma any less scared of the outcome for Regina.

***

"What's her blood type?" One of the nurses shouted at Emma.

"I, uh, I don't know, I don't know!" 

"She needs to be in iso, all precautions." The doctor told her nurses, who immediately wheeled the gurney through to an isolated room before putting on gowns, gloves and face masks. 

"What's all that for?" Emma asked, horrified.

"You need to be quarantined." The doctor instructed nurses to take Emma to her own isolated room where they could run some tests. The blonde protested furiously, not wanting to leave Regina, not while Henry was counting on her to take care of his mother, but there was nothing she could do. 

She sat alone for two hours, pacing up and down, practically pulling her hair out between being prodded and jabbed, but eventually Emma was given the all clear, and she was allowed to return to Regina's side, with the necessary precautions. Regina was lying on the gurney, looking so small. Emma had never thought of the mayor as small, although she was shorter than Emma, she always had such an air of authority around her that she seemed to tower over everybody. Emma sat down beside her and took her hand. Her arms both had tubes coming out of them, administering a blood transfusion and fluids to Regina's wracked body. Emma caressed red fingers gently.

"I'm so sorry Regina, I should've helped you." Emma hadn't been able to fight her tears since she was put in isolation, where all she could do was cry. Now, faced with the fragile woman in front of her, the tears began to flow again. She whispered in a croak, "I love you." 

"Don't get soft on me Sheriff." Came a worn out voice above her. Emma looked up to see Regina's face, tired but smiling at her. 

"How are you feeling?" A stupid question, Emma knew, but all she could muster.

"Somewhere between a head cold and the plague." Regina quipped, that blood was already working miracles. 

"I'm sorry I left you." Emma's guilt was honest and heavy.

"It's my own fault, I was irresponsible, you did everything you could have." There was a silence for a moment. "Thank you, by the way. I assume it's your doing that I'm here?" 

"Henry called me, you scared him." 

"I suppose I must have." Regina bit her bottom lip in guilt. 

"You scared me." Emma nearly whispered, looking up at the beautiful brunette, filled with relief.

"I'm sorry Emma." Regina squeezed Emma's hand and smiled weakly. Emma smiled at Regina's strength. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Not a lot on the end, but I think it's appropriate.


End file.
